


Love In The Sky > z.m

by arminamangi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Equal, F/M, Gay, Heart Break, Lily Collins - Freeform, Love, Pain, Problems, Sophia Smith - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, gemma styles - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, relationship, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminamangi/pseuds/arminamangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed relationship and distancing herself from her friends. June finally meets someone. He was so different from the others, it immediately caught Junes attention. One question continuously played through Junes mind.<br/>Who was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're still friends right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey munchkins, this is my first fanfic please give it a go! :)

We will probably never understand black holes. Or, why girls fall madly in love with douche bags.

We all experience heart break at least once in our lives. Losing someone dear to our hearts, someone we cared so much about, that the pain of letting them go was unbearable. Nothing would feel the same, so many memories that you treasured were now there to painfully remind you of the better days. No matter how many sad songs we played on repeat, it wouldn't heal the aching pain within. With that being said " **Time heals all wounds** "

  
You may not see it at the time, but sooner or later you'll realize you've learnt a lesson. Maybe we're all destined to meet the ~~wrong people~~ at first, so that when we meet our ' _Soul Mates_ ' we've learnt from our mistakes and know to move on from them.  
  
I knew the spark between me and Jayden had died out months before the break up. Nothing was the same. We stopped texting, calling and at times, even talking. Of course, at times we actually had excuses like exams or after school clubs, but even after that things didn't change.  
  
I wouldn't call whatever we had a relationship. Oxford Dictionary defines ' _Relationship_ ' as " _**The way in which two or more people or things are connected, or the state of being connected.**_ " We were never connected. We were merely in " A R elationship" because of the sexual attraction, sure in the beginning there were emotional feelings, but they faded quickly. We didn't even have anything in common, all we ever did was make out. Sure it was fun at first, but you slowly get tired of it. I needed someone who I could open up to, someone who I could tell all my secrets, thoughts and opinions to.

We broke up exactly 7 times in a 1 year and a half. Impressive right?  
  
When only one person is putting effort into the "Relationship" it's just not going to work. No matter how many times we broke up, Jayden always kept running back to me, telling me he would change. Being the foolish girl I was, I took him back every time without thinking twice.  
  
But the biggest mistake I think I ever made was going into a relationship with a close friend. After the breakup not only did I lose a dear person but also a friend. Considering we both had the same friends, it was going to be hard being around each other, when all we ever did was argue after that night.  
  
 _*Flash Back*_  
  
 _"I'm going to go and meet up with a friend at the park mum! I'll be back in two hours!" I shouted loud enough so that my mum, who was in the living room, could hear me. She was obsessed with this mystery/murder TV show called " Columbo ". Whenever she was watching it, she would zone everything and everyone out. I remember telling her to show up to my school presentation because it was the first time I had a big role in it. After waiting for an hour I decided that she 1. Forgot about it or 2. Was watching Columbo._  
  
 _My mum didn't really know about our "Relationship" either. I knew she wouldn't have it, there was no way i was allowed to have a boyfriend at the age of 16. She was brought up in a generation where even talking to boys was inappropriate. But she had to realize that times had changed._  
  
 _I began walking towards our local park where we had decided to meet up. I absolutely hated confrontation, but this had to be done. I began to feel more nervous by the minute, my palms were starting to become sweaty. I quickly wiped them against my jeans, attempting to calm myself down._  
  
 _After a few minutes I had finally reached the gates of the park. There he was. His back was turned to me. He was wearing his signature black jeans with a black ' Yeezus ' top. He worshiped Kanye West with his life, I'm pretty sure he'd turn gay for him._  
  
 _I slowly tapped his shoulder, making him jump. He quickly turned around with a hard expression on his face, but as soon as he saw my face his face soften and a small smile appeared. He looked just as nervous as I did, he probably knew something was up considering we never went out, let alone meet up in a park._  
  
 _We both leaned in for a awkward and uncomfortable hug which lasted for the longest 2 seconds of my life._  
  
 _"Hey"_  
  
 _"Hey"_  
  
 _We both spoke in unison and let out a nervous chuckle._  
  
 _"Shall we?" He said with the fakest smile I had ever seen._  
  
 _I nodded and began to walk beside him._  
  
 _"So the reason I called you to meet up at the park is to talk about where we're going"_  
  
 _"What do you mean?"_  
  
 _I sighed "Well this "Relationship", it's pointless. We don't talk anymore, we don't do anything anymore and I'm sure we both feel different about each other"  I made sure I used air quotations when I said "Relationship" to mock whatever we had going on._  
  
 _"So what you're trying to say is th-"_  
  
 _"I think we should break up" I said so fast I don't even think he knew what I said. I was so afraid to even look at him, to see his reaction._  
  
 _"That's cool." He shrugged his shoulders, a relieved expression appeared on his face._  
  
 _Well that was easy. A bit too easy? What was I expecting though? Him falling on his knees pleading for another chance, if he didn't do it all those other times when we broke up, why would he do it now?_  
  
 _What if he thinks we were just going to get back together. I always use to say this would be the final time but I always ended up getting back together with him._  
  
 _"We're breaking up for good and I mean it this time. I always give you chances to change but you never do."_  
  
 _Jayden sighed "I understand."_  
  
 _"But I still want us to be friends." A small smile appeared on my face._  
  
 _Jayden took my hand and placed it on his heart "Always June, if you ever need to talk, you know where I'll be." He let go of my hand and tried his best to smile._  
  
 _I was beyond happy as to how well this was going. I feel like a huge amount of weight had been lifted off my shoulders. The last few days seemed so stressful, not knowing what Jaydens reaction would be. Jayden was known for his huge ego, but deep down there was a genuine caring person._  
  
 _After a few minutes of silence, Jayden decided to speak up._  
  
 _"Anyways, you coming to Chaithias party tonight?"_  
  
 _"Yeah I have my outfit ready and everything!" I had a simple outfit ready for the party our friend was having. I decided to wear a check-check shirt with jeans and a few accessories._  
  
 _"I'm going to try and hook up with a few chicks hopefully." He said smirking._  
  
 _I rolled my eyes knowing he was actually serious. One of the reasons we broke up in the past was because of this girl called Yasmin. We were good friends at first, we even sat next to each other in every English classes._  
  
 _She had a crush on Jayden during our first few months of our "Relationship" and I think Jayden did too. One night at a party, I caught her sitting on Jayden whilst he was rubbing her bare thighs. Being the pushover I used to be, I forgave him and gave him another chance._  
  
 _So now that he was finally single, he knew he had a chance with her. The strange thing was, I didn't feel jealous at all. In fact I didn't even find him psychically attractive anymore._  
  
 _"I bet all the girls are gonna be all over me to-" At this point he was just irritating me. I had interrupt him._  
  
 _"I don't find you physically attractive anymore." I blurted it out, something to make him shut up. But that didn't mean I was lying. Lately all girls would swoon over Jayden, I just didn't see what they saw in him._  
  
 _He looked shocked by what I had said but quickly recovered "What do you mean?"_  
  
 _"I don't find you psychically attractive anymore?" At this point I knew I was hurting his ego but it wasn't that much of a big deal? Someone had to put him back into his place._  
  
 _"Whatever" He got up and stormed off. I felt like he was just joking by storming off, before he walked out of the park he turned around and gave me a smirk._  
  
 _"We're still friends right?" I shouted laughing. I guess it was a bit mean to say that but I had to. His ego was too big and it was just getting on my nerves lately._  
  
\---------  
  
Hey Guys! I hope you're enjoying it so far! To avoid any confusion, the next chapter begins with the continuation of the flash back! Hope you like it!


	2. Listen he's in the past now.

_After meeting up with Jayden, I decided to go home and get ready for the party tonight. I had a feeling that tonight was going to turn out to be a good night to let loose. Exams and the Jayden situation were huge weights on my shoulders and now that they weren't anymore, I felt like I owed myself a good night._

_I was ready by 6:30 but the party had still had a hour to start so I decided to go and chill at Ades house. Me and Ade have been best friends ever since we were 9. He's the funniest person to be around and I trust the guy with my life._

_I was at his front door within 10 minutes. I stood in front of this beautiful house that stood out from all the other houses. His parents, Debra and Jack, have put so much work into making it into this gorgeous house it is today._

_I rung the doorbell and waited patiently until his sister, Stephanie, opened the door._

_"Hiya June, how you doing babe?" She said sweetly, leaning in and giving me a warm hug. Stephanie was the type of person that would never be rude to anyone. She was genuinely the nicest person on earth, not to mention the countless nights I spent crying on her shoulders over someone who didn't deserve my tears._

_"I'm fine thanks! Wheres Ade?"_

_"In his room hun!" She smiled sweetly before walking off into the living room._

_I dropped my bag and ran upstairs, turning right and walking down the hall to Ades room. I made sure to knock first in case I walked into him doing something... If you know what I mean._

_I knocked 3 times, waiting impatiently for a few seconds until he shouted "Come in!"_

_I turned the knob, as soon as I opened the door I saw a panicked Ade pacing back and worth muttering something to himself._

_"Oh thank god!" Ade paced towards me and grabbed me by both of my arms._

_"Do you know how many texts and calls I've left you!" He looked as if he was going to break down and cry any minute now._

_"No sorry I left my phone on silence" I said raising an eyebrow._

_"Why? What's going on?" I pulled away from his grip and dropped on his bed._

_"I'm stressing out. I'm asking Mia to be my girlfriend today! What if she says no? What if she doesn't feel the same about me? What if sh-" I have never seen Ade so stressed out in all my 8 years I've known him. I felt sorry for the guy, because he was in love with a slut that had kissed nearly every guy in our school._

_"Stop worrying Ade it doesn't suit you!" I said smiling trying to lighten the mood._

_"I'm sure she'll say yes" I was giving him false hope, I knew she wouldn't even be sober by the time we would get there._

_"You're right June, I mean who wouldn't want this" He flexed his "muscles" and making stupid poses, making me laugh._

_"How did it go with Jayden" He asked with a sympathetic look on his face. Ade was always there to pick up the broken pieces when Jayden wasn't._

_"Surprisingly well... Although towards the end I kind of told him I didn't find him physically attractive anymore..?"_

_Ade bursted out laughing, dropping to the ground. I guess it was pretty funny but Ade found everything funnier than it really was. A few minutes passed of just watching him laugh, rolling around and trying to breath._

_"Wait wait wait, so you just told him straight up he was ugly?" Ade said chuckling, trying to sit up._

_"I didn't say he was ugly, I told him I didn't find physically attractive anymore?" I didn't want to sound like a total bitch but I guess I did call him ugly in a way?_

_"So basically in other words ugly?" he chuckled, getting up and taking a seat next to me. I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. Ade snaked his arm around my shoulder pulling me into a side hug. It was familiar and comforting, something Jayden never made me feel._

_"Listen, he's in the past now. You'll have to learn to let go of those memories and let them remain in your old chapter. Now is a new chapter and you'll make new memories with someone else okay? Now let me see that pretty smile" He smiled nudging my shoulders. I gave him the biggest cheesiest smile I could give._

_"Maybe it's not that pretty but it'll do the trick" He said chuckling, I pushed his chest laughing. Ade always knew how to cheer me up, I couldn't be more thankful to have him in my life._

_"Now come on lets go to that party and have a good night!" He grabbed me by my arms and dragged me out of his room._

 

 

 

 

 

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think guys! :)


	3. Aren't you a little young to be drinking?

_"Wait!" Ade grabbed my hand as soon as I was about to ring the doorbell._   
  
_"What, what's wrong?"_   
  
_"Before we go in there, I just wanna say that if Jayden tries anything, find me and I'll beat his ass." He said with furrowed eyebrows, his voice was so low and threatening._   
  
_"Don't worry about me kiddo, I'll be fine. Besides after what happened earlier, I don't think he'll even want to talk to me" I said chuckling._   
_Ade seriously had nothing to worry about. Jayden was a bitch in my eyes, If he ever tried to be intimidating, I'd probably laugh in his face and tell him to get lost. I remember walking with him somewhere and these two skinny nerds must have pushed past him. He tried to be intimidating to "Impress" me I guess and he told them to watch where they were going. They laughed in his face and walked away._   
  
_"Now come on stop being such a party pooper and lets go!" I said grabbing his hand._   
  
_I rung the doorbell and waited for a few minutes. No one had opened the door yet and we had been standing there for 5 minutes now. I turned around to Ade, who lightly shrugged his shoulders, he was just as confused as I was. I decided to turn the knob which was luckily unlocked, I pushed the door open to blaring music. The house was so dark I could only see moving figures, that seemed to have no faces._   
  
_Ade leaned in closely "I'm going to go look for Miya! Wish me luck. If anything happens find me asap." He shouted over the blaring music._   
  
_I gave him a smile and a nod, not bothering to try and speak over the music that was going to make me deaf by the end of the night. As soon as I lost sight of Ade, I decided to go and get a drink. I pushed past the sweaty crowd that was swaying in sync to the beat of the song. I finally reached the kitchen counter and picked up a cup. I decided to drink a small amount of alcohol and fill the rest up with a soft drink. As soon as I reached out for the  vodka, it was snatched by someone._   
  
_I scoffed and turned to the person snatching it, ready to have a go at them._

_I turned to a tall guy hovering over me. His facial hair gave his jaws an edge making them more noticeable. His arms were covered in tattoos and his eyes were a hypnotizing caramel color._   
  
_"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" He said smirking._   
  
_"And who are you may I ask?" I said crossing my arms. He was in no position to tell me if could drink or not._   
  
_"Nobody special" He leaned against the kitchen counter, winking at me._   
  
_"Well listen, I'm trying to have a good time and you're ruining it so hand me the bottle" I said reaching my hand out to grab the bottle out of his hands._   
  
_He quickly took the bottle into his other hand and held it in the air out of my reach. I tried jumping for it but every time I did the bottle was switched to the other hand, making it impossible for me to get it._   
  
_"Okay listen, enough of the games just hand it to me" I said placing my hands on my hips. He was really starting to annoy me._   
  
_"And what if I don't" He said in a  dangerously low voice, leaning in so close our noses were almost touching. His breath smelt so sweet, making me wonder what his lips tasted like._   
  
_"Thought so." He chuckled, walking away from me and disappearing into the crowds._   
  
_I stood there, confused, as to what had just happened. Who is he? I decided to let that be tomorrows problem, but tonight I wanted to feel care free._   
  
_I decided to go for some 'Smirnoff Ice', it had a classic taste of lemon and sweeteners which got rid of the intense burning sensation in your throat. Two other guys came into the kitchen, refilling their drinks._   
  
_"You're such a bitch for drinking Smirnoff Ice" One of the guys said chuckling, watching his friend pour the drink in his cup. Both were half way drunk by the looks of it._   
  
_"Well at least I'm not going to pass out and get tea bagged." The other guy laughed taking a sip, teasing his friend._   
  
_"Dude it was only one time, you promised you wouldn't bring it up again." He said pushing his friend by his arm._   
  
_I snickered behind my cup not being able to keep my laughter in. Both guys were now staring at me with smirks plastered on their faces._   
  
_"What's so funny beautiful?" One of the guys chuckled coming closer step by step. I backed up against the counter, not having anywhere to go._   
  
_He placed both hands on the counter, trapping me in the middle. As soon as I opened my mouth I was interrupted by a familiar voice._   
  
_"Mate, step away from her before I teabag you again" He said laughing. All three of us turned our heads towards the kitchen door, seeing a tall figure standing there._   
  
_As he left the doorway and came into the kitchen, I was able to recognize his face. It was the vodka guy._   
  
_"What the fuck? That was you?" The guy was no longer hovering over me, moved closer to the vodka guy. I turned to his friend who had dropped to the floor, laughing, fighting for air._   
  
_"The one and only." The vodka guy smirked leaning against the counter, not feeling intimidated by the guy at all. I mean why would he be? His arms were clearly toned._   
  
_"You son of a bi-" The guy swung at the vodka guy who had smoothly dodged the punch, then grabbed his arm, pushing down on his pressure point by his shoulder. The guy dropped to the ground unconscious. I gasped thinking he was dead, it all happened so fast._   
  
_"Don't worry he'll wake up in a few hours." He said reassuring me._   
  
_I turned to his friend who was screaming "World Star", filming everything that had happened within a split second. Before I was able to say something, Ade came rushing into kitchen, letting out a sigh in relief that he had found me "June we need to talk! Like right now!"_   
  
_I'm surprised he didn't even notice the unconscious guy laying on the floor. Ade was the type of person to draw on peoples faces when they would pass out._   
  
_"Erm okay?" I said raising my eyebrows. Without thinking twice Ade grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the whole situation and dragging me into another one. He led me through the crowd and to the front of the house._   
  
_"Ade what's wrong?" I said panting, trying to catch a breath from running after him._   
  
_He sighed running a hand through his hair "So there I was, talking to Miya and getting ready to drop the question until I hear your name in another conversation." He paused for a few seconds, I nodded for him to carry on._   
  
_"It was Jayden and few other people. He was bitching about you, saying how you're a whore and how you were never that special and shit like that" I could tell he was trying to control his anger._   
  
_I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jayden's alot of things but he's never been the type to bitch about people. He always used to tell me how he hated people like that. I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry or both?_   
  
_"June don't cry." Ade came closer and hugged me. I hadn't even realized a few tears had slipped out. I was honestly so shocked and hurt._   
  
_"Did you ask Miya?" I attempted to speak between sobs, but failed miserably and ended up sounding like a dying whale._   
  
_Ade chuckled "No but don't worry about it, she was drunk anyway." He rolled his eyes. My predictions were unfortunately correct._   
  
_"Let me take you home" Ade held onto my shoulder and walked me home._   
  
_* End of Flashback *_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think guys :)


	4. First day of College

"June wake up!" I groaned as I heard the wake up call, to face the day I've been dreading through out my whole summer holiday.

 

The first day of college.

 

Sure, I was looking forward to my new classes like Photography. I've always loved taking and being able to express myself through pictures.

 

One thing I wasn't looking forward to was the awkwardness between me and my "friends", considering we all got into the same college.

 

I'm pretty sure friends check up on other friends after a breakup, but that didn't seem to be the case.

 

Instead I was left out from all the gatherings and the countless fun days out. At first I was hurt and confused as to why they invited Jayden but not me.

 

Then I realised how my "friends" loved Jayden and thought he was the coolest guy on earth. Knowing that scumbag, he probably told all of them a lie about that night, to make him seem like the better guy.

 

You know what? Forget him, forget all my "friends" because today is a fresh start. Since it's college, there will be new external students. 

 

I finally decided to get up and prepare myself for what seemed like an eventful day.

 

I decided to put on my first non-uniform outfit for the first day of college. Through out Secondary school everyone had to wear a ugly black uniform.

 

I finally had the freedom to wear what I wanted.

 

I decided to go for a white blouse and wore a perfect red crop sweater on top of it. The weather seemed surprisingly nice so a black skater skirt did the trick. I found my black converses that I couldn't live without.

 

I pulled my hair into a messy bun, not bothering to put any effort into it.

 

I made my way downstairs, finding my mum making me pancakes. It was a sweet gesture, but she knew I had no appetite in the morning.

 

"June honey I made your favourite pancakes! Blueberry with a hint of vanilla." My incredibly hyper mother said, handing me a tower of pancakes on a plate.

 

"Gee mum thanks.. But you know I don't like eating in the morning." I gave her sympathetic smile, I felt bad because she went through all the effort.

 

"Well that's fine I'll just pack it for you!" She grabbed a container and somehow managed to stuff all 20 of them into it.

 

"Okay, well I'm leaving now bye mum" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and dragged myself through the door.

 

The hot sunlight was blinding at first, I took a step back and raised both my hands infront of my eyes, trying to block the sun out.

 

As soon as my eyes adjusted to the bright sun light a black figure stood ahead of me, making me jump back against my front door.

 

I winced from the pain that the door had inflicted on my head.

 

"June relax it's just me!" A familiar voice chuckled, reaching out to grab my hand.

 

Seconds later I realised it was Ade.

 

"Ade you dick, you fucking scared me!" I yelled, swatting his chest.

 

"Yeah yeah drama queen." He said grabbing my arm, dragging me out of my drive way.

 

"Do we really have to go college, let's skip it and have a fun day out!" I put on a fake cheesy smile, attempting to convince Ade that I didn't have a particular reason for not wanting to go to college.

 

Ofcourse he caught me right away, not even slightly convinced.

 

"Oh no missy, we're going college. Besides you have me and who knows you might make new friends?" He smiled, stuffing his hand into his pocket and taking out his phone.

 

"I don't wanna make new friends, you're the only friend I need." I said chuckling. 

 

"Listen June, I didn't want to say this but, you're really clingy lately and I need you to make new friends." He tried his best to keep a straight face, but as soon as his mouth twitched we both burst out into laughter.

 

"Oh please, you'll never get rid of me!" I said nudging his arm.

 

"Unfortunately." He let out a long and loud sigh before chuckling.

 

As we approached the college gates I began to look out for my "friends", so that I could avoid bumping into them.

 

I found myself crash into a strong body that barely moved from the impact of my weight clashing against it.

 

As I looked up to apologise my eyes locked with his hypnotizing hazel eyes. 

 

His lips twitched into a smirk as he caught me drowing his eyes. 

 

He looked so familiar?

 

Could he ju- 

 

It was Vodka Guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think :)


End file.
